


Always

by Wynter_Daye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_Daye/pseuds/Wynter_Daye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby will always be there for Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.
> 
> Written for Femslash February! This is a Rulle (Ruby x Belle).

 

* * *

"He's... he's... h-he's..." Another sob.

Ruby sighs and looks down at the brunette wrapped in her arms. Even after all this time, Belle still couldn't say _"dead"_.

"Rumple... he's..." A sniffle.

"Belle... it's okay... just _shhh_... everything's gonna be fine..." Ruby tries again to comfort Belle, but to no avail. Belle is now crying harder than before.

Seeing Belle like this hurts Ruby, because... she loves Belle. More than she'd like to admit.

Ruby knows this is a love she can _**not**_ act on. _**Ever**_.

As Belle's crying grows loader, Ruby sheds a tear of her own.

" _Belle..."_

Ruby knows Belle and her can't be together.

" _Please don't cry..."_

Still, Ruby will always be there for her.

* * *

 


End file.
